tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Karai (serial 2003)
Karai - przybrana córka Shreddera; pojawia się zarówno jako sojusznik i wróg żółwi w TMNT 2003. Opis Karai jest szczupłą kobietą o krótkich czarnych włosach. Najczęściej widzimy ją w dopasowanym kostiumie ninja z Klanu Stopy. Ciężko określić jej przynależność, gdyż pojawia się zarówno jako sojusznik i wróg żółwi. Dziewczyna pozostaje blisko Bushidō, co często stanowi konflikt z rozkazami Ch'rella. Jest rozdarta między własnym honorem a rodziną. Karai raz pierwszy pojawia się jako jeden z najwyższych rangą członków Foot Clan, z podobnym statusem do Huna (który posiada urazę do niej); ostatecznie staje się przywódcą Klanu Stopy. Historia Shredder przygarnął Karai jeszcze kiedy była porzuconym przez rodziców dzieckiem i wychował ją oraz pozwolił trenować u swego boku, dzięki czemu stał się dla niej ojcem. Stała się jego najbardziej zaufanym naśladowcą. Szanowała go, a on ufał jej na tyle, aby ujawnić swoją prawdziwą tożsamość jako Ch'rell i powiedział jej, że Utromsy polują na niego. Kiedy Utromsi uciekli do Nowego Jorku, pozostawił Karai dowództwo nad japońskim Klanem Stopy. Po tym, jak Shredder został pokonany przez żółwie po raz drugi, chaos zapanował na ulicach Nowego Jorku, kiedy to Klan Stopy, Purpurowe Smoki i inne przestępcze grupy zaczęły walczyć o władzę w mieście. Dziewczyna przekonała braci, aby pomogli jej zapanować nad tym i przejąć kontrolę nad walczącymi frakcjami. Nie wspomniała jednak, że jej przybrany ojciec wciąż żyje (odcinki Miasto Wojny cz.1, cz.2 oraz cz.3). Kiedy Shredder zregenerował siły i ponownie przejął władzę nad klanem, rozpoczął zemstę przeciwko żółwiom, co bardzo nie podobało się Karai. Przyrzekła im, iż Klan Stopy zaniecha zemsty, jeśli uzyska ich pomoc, więc rozkazy przybranego ojca były sprzeczne z jej honorem. W odcinku Wróg w Domu Cz.2 Karai została zmuszona do walki z Leonardo, jednak pomimo braku oporu ze strony Leo pokazała, że nie chce go zabić. Wewnętrzny konflikt między własnym honorem, a lojalnością wobec ojca jest jednym z głównych wątków sezonu trzeciego. Udało jej się pozostać w łaskach obydwu stron, aż do finału sezonu. Kiedy bracia gonili Ch'rella Karai starała się przekonać Leonardo, błagając go, by pozostawił jej ojca. Nie udało jej się go przekonać, więc stanęła do walki u boku ojca. Mimo to później (niby przypadkowo) uniemożliwiła Shredderowi zabicie żółwi, kiedy ci byli nieprzytomni. Ostatecznie Ch'rell został wzięty do niewoli i zesłany przez Utroms, natomiast Karai oraz Dr. Chaplin zostają przechwyceni i wysłani na Ziemię. Obwiniając za to żółwie dziewczyna poprzysięga zemstę na braciach. Ponieważ Shreddera zabrakło, Karai przejęła Klan Stopy, a także jego strój (w usuniętej scenie nawet mówi, że Karai "już nie istnieje"). Karai, aby dopełnić zemstę na żółwiach, najpierw atakuje ich na płaszczyźnie psychicznej poprzez Foot Mystics, a później prowadzi atak na ich kryjówkę (wierząc, że był udany). Pojedynkując się z Leonardo (który nie był w kryjówce w czasie ataku) przegrywa. Odchodząc żółw ostrzegł ją, aby zostawiła jego rodzinę w spokoju i daje jej ostatnią szansę na odkupienie. * Miasto Wojny Cz 1 * Miasto Wojny Cz 2 * Miasto Wojny Cz 3 * Wróg w Domu Cz 1 * Wróg w Domu Cz 2 * Kosmiczni Najeźdźcy Cz 2 * Świeża Krew * Akcja Grawitacja * Zalatany Hun * Tak samo jak Nigdy * Exodus Cz 1 * Exodus Cz 2 * Bad Day * Still Nobody * Scion of the Shredder * Prodigal Son * Good Genes Part 1 * Good Genes Part 2 * New World Order Part 1 * New World Order Part 2 * Past and Present * Enter the Dragons Part 1 * Enter the Dragons Part 2 * The Journal * Something Wicked * Wedding Bells and Bytes * Film Turtles Forever Relacje Shredder Shredder przygarnął Karai jeszcze kiedy była dzieckiem i wychował ją, dzięki czemu stał się dla niej ojcem, a ona stała się jego najbardziej zaufanym naśladowcą. Mężczyzna darzy dziewczynę bardzo dużym zaufaniem, ta zaś jest mu niezwykle lojalna, okazuje mu szacunek oraz podąża jego śladem, gdyż dla niej jest jak ojciec. Zaufał jej na tyle, aby zdradzić jej prawdę odnośnie bycia Utromsem. Sam Shredder jest bardziej skupiony na własnej zemście i często nie liczy się ze słowami Karai zmuszając ją do działania wbrew jej sumieniu (zmusił ją do złamania danego słowa żółwiom). Nie zawsze zgadza się z jego postępowaniem, co utrudnia jej wykonywanie rozkazów. Po wygnaniu Shreddera dziewczyna poprzysięgła zemstę na żółwiach - dzięki temu widzimy, iż mimo różnic poglądów utrata ojca zabolała ją, więc darzyła go ogromnym uczuciem. en:Karai_(2003_TV_series) de:Karai#Cartoonserie_.282003.29 Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Stopy Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2003)